


Let me be your Hero

by Mathias_Derp_Kohler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, I suck at this, M/M, extremly cute, they kiss, this should be illegal to be so cute, what are these tags omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathias_Derp_Kohler/pseuds/Mathias_Derp_Kohler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia has to wait for America after a worldmeeting, but he doesn´t expect what happens to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me be your Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a short Story that i already wrote on G+ and i thought it might be cool if i upload it here too, it's a short RusAme Story and if say short then i mean extremly short.
> 
> so don't kill me- Now enjoy your stay and read with a lot of passion, because that makes everything better ;D ((Ask France, he agrees))

After the World Meeting, which went pretty good this time, Russia Stayed a little longer because America told him too,. he didn't exacly said why Russia should stay longer, so Russia was kinda confused but stayed anyway.

~little time skip~

Russia sat at the table in the Meeting room, still waiting for America. He tapped with his fingers on the table and hummed his Marukaite Chikyuu while thinking "i wonder whats taking America so long". After he finished humming his Marukaite Chikyuu, America entered the Room while hiding something behind his back. "Im Sorry that i kept you waiting that long Russia" America said, smiling. Russia Looked at him and smiled like he always does "Its Fine" he awnsered happily. America made his way to the tabble and sat down next to russia, still hiding something behind his back. Russia looked curious at America and asked "Whats behind your back?". America only smilled more and finally showed what was behind his back, he had a huge and beautiful Sunflower Bouquet in his hand and hold it out to Russia. "i-i love you Russia" he sayd quietly and blushed. Russia didn't know what to say or to do. He never saw America ,the great hero, Blushing or even show any sign of love, especially to him, Russia, who almost everyone feared. Now looking kinda worried at russia, America sayd "i-its fine if you dont l-love me back, i-i just want you to k-know that i lo-" But Russia interupted him by kissin him on the lips. First America was shocked to be kissed so suddenly, but soon kissed back. As the need for air grew, America pulled back, still blushing "So i guess you love me too?" he asked. Russia's smile grew and he took the sunflowers that america still had in his hands "Yes i love you too america, my great Hero".

~Extended Ending~

England was wondering where America went after the meeting, so he searched for him. He saw France looking into the Meeting room "Oi! france what are y-" France interupted him by covering Englnds mouth with his hand. "Be quiet England! they are gonna hear you". France then took his hand from england's Mouth away and kept on looking into the meeting room. Pretty confused, England asked quietly "What are you talking about?" But his question was awnserd as he looked into the meeting room where he saw America and Russia Kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> The end, short but still cute right? :3  
> well anyway... hope you enjoyed it! feel free to leave a comment and tell me what i can do better! :)
> 
> Nikolas out~


End file.
